Salvador
|Appearances = |Strategy = |Mission = |Quotes = Salvador Quotes}} Salvador ECHO Recorders}} |Notes = |Trivia = *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. He has the most crimes of all of the Vault Hunters, and the fourth highest bounty, after Krieg, Maya and Gaige, at $100,000,000,000 (100 billion dollars), $720,000,000,000 (720 billion dollars) and $820,000,000,000 (820 billion dollars) respectively. *Salvador is Spanish and Portuguese for "Savior." *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film, for a example: **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" This line was also used in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand by Juggernaut, played by Vinnie Jones. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character, played by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." **"5 shots or 6" is a reference to the movie Dirty Harry when Harry Callahan bluffs a criminal by confusing the issue of the exact number of shots Harry fired by forcing the introspective question "Do I feel lucky". **"Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to the Die Hard film series, where the main character John McClane's catch phrase is "Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker!" **"Get Some" is a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket. During a chopper ride in the film, a door gunner repeatedly fires on Vietnamese civilians while yelling, "Get some!" **The skills "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to the film Predator. Both are quotes by Blain, played by Jesse Ventura. **"Steady as She Goes" is the title of the song by The Raconteurs. **"I'm your Huckleberry" is a quote commonly used by Doc Holiday in Tombstone. **"Inconceivable" is a quote commonly used by Vizzini in the movie The Princess Bride whenever the protagonist overcomes a feat that he believes is impossible. **"All in the Reflexes" is a reference to the movie Big Trouble in Little China, where the main character, Jack Burton (played by Kurt Russell), commonly says "it's all in the reflexes." The character is known for having great reflexes. **"Get off my plane!" is said by James Marshall (Harrison Ford) in Air Force One shortly before he shoves the villain off of the Presidential aircraft in mid-air. **"Sonrie, hijo de..." ("Smile, you son of a...") is spoken near the end of Jaws, right before Brody (Roy Scheider) shoots an air tank that kills the great white shark. **"It's been revoked!" is a reference to the line "It's just been revoked" from Lethal Weapon 2, where Roger Murtaugh (Danny Glover) shoots and kills the villain hiding behind his promise of diplomatic immunity. *Of all playable Vault Hunters, Salvador is the only one known to be born and raised on Pandora. *He has a tattoo on his index fingers, "Rite" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *The gunzerking lines "Time to compensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. Salvador's short stature is a classic definition of the Napoleon complex as well as the quintessential game theory definition. *The "DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA..." quote is a reference to the Orks of the Warhammer 40k universe. Dakka is an ork word that mirrors the sound of the species' beloved guns, known as shootas. *One of his gunzerking quotes "CHOW YUN FAT" is a nod to the Hong Kong actor Chow Yun-fat, especially his role in the 2003 action movie Bulletproof Monk. Chow was seen holding and using two pistols in both hands in promotional posters. *Salvador's class mod is represented by ammo crates above his waist. Media BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg|Official profile Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree Salvador2.jpg SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Salvador1.jpg Salvador as the Gunzerker.png|Salvador's intro Grass FirstPerson.jpg |See Also = |External Links = *"Meet Borderlands 2's Gunzerker" on IGN *"Borderlands 2's Talking Holiday Card in Action" on Kotaku *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition |Nav = }}fr:Salvador de:Salvador uk:Сальвадор ru:Сальвадор